


"I'll Come Back"

by orphan_account



Category: A Cinderella Story (2004), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anytime the line “I’ll come back” (or some variation thereof) is used in something.





	1. Poe and BB-8

“I’ll come back for you,” Poe promised his droid BB-8. When the little droid stayed, he added, “It’ll be alright!” Then the droid left and Poe began sniping the stormtroopers.

BB-8 wandered through the desert, met two humans (named Rey and Finn), then met Han Solo and Chewbacca, lost Rey, and eventually made it back to the Resistance Base, all the while thinking Poe was dead.

Poe, on the other hand, was captured by the First Order, escaped with the help of a rogue Stormtrooper (who he named Finn), was thrown from the wreckage of the ship and couldn’t find Finn, and eventually made his way back to D’Qar. He got his next assignment quickly, one about his droid, who was found on Takodana.


	2. Sora and Kairi

“I’ll come back to you! I promise!”

“I know you will!”

And with that, Sora and Kairi were forced to let go as the space between them grew too great. Kairi was on the sand that would eventually reform into Destiny Islands and Twilight Town. Sora stood on the land connected to the doorway of Kingdom Hearts.

Kairi, after about a month (26 days), forgot Sora ever existed (against her will). She remembered him a year later, shortly before she was kidnapped by a man in a black coat. She escaped with the help of Naminé (her Nobody?), and met up with Ansem-Riku.

Meanwhile, Sora searched for Riku. He reached Castle Oblivion with Donald and Goofy, got all of his memories screwed up, was put to sleep for a year while Naminé fixed his memories, then continued looking for Riku as if nothing happened (he didn’t remember his journey through Castle Oblivion so, to him, nothing had). Along the way, he discovered that Kairi had been kidnapped by Axel and searched for both of his friends . . . again.


	3. Sam and Her Dad

“Don’t go!” Sam warned, grabbing her dad’s hand.

“I’ll be right back,” he told her, escaping and running through the door to help her step-mother.

Sam never saw her father again.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll come back" is actually a pretty common reassurance. These are the ones that came to me off the top of my head. Let me know if you can think of any others!
> 
> Marked complete until proven otherwise.


End file.
